Konoha High
by miss.taylornicole
Summary: Why are all my teathers getting on my case? And why is everyone looking at me? Haven't they ever seen a girl goign to class before? Oh yeah its because I daydream to much in class and I look redicuulouse. Why is highschool so hard!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Intro**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto**

**Please Review and check out my first two stories!**

"Sakura Haruno pay attention!"

"Sorry Asuma sensei"

"You need to stop daydreaming through my class."

"Okay"

Oh yeah your probably wondering who I am. Im Sakura Haruno and I-

_rrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnngggggggg_

Oh the bell rang! Thank god its time for lunch! I better go meet my friends! Oh right! Anyways I'm Sakura Haruno and I go to Konoha High. I guess you could say I'm kind of a nobody. like I'm not cool but I'm not really a loser. So anyways I probaby have the biggest crush ever on this really cute boy named Sasuke who may or may not have rejected me 26 times but hey 27th times a charm right? hehe.. Oh the outside air is so nice-especially after being stuck in that hell all day-

"Sakura over here!"

"Hey Ino! Its nice outside today!"

"It sure is! sit with us!"

Oh yeah I almost forgot. My 3 best friends are Ino, Hinata, and Tenten. We all met in like grade 8 and here we are jr year and still best friends!

"So Sakura, how many times have you been yelled at for day dreaming today?"

"I'll have you know Ino, that today I have only been yelled at 7 times for daydreaming"

"Wow Sakura that must be your Personal best"

"Tentens r-r-right S-sakura that is good for y-you"

"Actualy Tenten my personal best is 5 but its still pretty close, not that I'm trying to beat my best or anything. If they did'nt make their classes so boring I wouldnt have to daydream"

"Whatever FOREHEAD"

"INO-PIG"

"guys shut-up your makeing my ears bleed!"

"Oh sorry Tenten!"

"Yeah sorry"

"Its cool"

_rrrrrrriiiiiiinnnnnnnngggggggggg_

"Wow lunch is over already!"

"Yeah Sakura time for you to go daydream some more eh?"

"Shut-up Tenten!"

Ugh if I dont hurry I'm gonna be late!

"Bye guys!"

"Bye!"

They are so lucky there class is like right there while mine is across the freaking school! Ugh this totaly su- Oh man! and theres Sasuke! Wow I wish he didnt think I was so annoying! wow and we're the only ones in the hall! i'm so late!

"hi Sasuke"

"hn"

"Arnt you going to be late?"

shrug* "arnt you?"

"Oh uh yeah thanks!"

"hn"

I need to hurry sence im already super late! Oh good theres my class and the doors open! Maby she wont notice me if I'm really quite and I-

"Nice of you to Join us Sakura"

"Sorry Kurenai Sensei"

Ugh! and I was almost to my seat to! Oh well, I tried. Hmm I wonder what my friends are doing this weekend. We should definatly do something together. Oh unless my parents are gonna be home because then I'll have to hang out with them. I mean they are always working. I guess I could swing both if i have-

_rrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnnnggggggg_

Wow class is over already! Well thats the beauty of daydreaming! She had to have noticed that I was'nt paying attention, I mean she yells at me everyday! Wait why are we still sitting here? The bell rang right? Ugh shes about to say something. I guess I can listen to this much.

"All of this will be on tomorows test so please take home and review your notes."

A TEST! So thats why she didnt yell at me! She set me up! Oh good we can leave now! Wait why am I excited? I mean it might be the last period of the day but that period is gym! With Gui sensei and his prodogy Rock Lee! I hate gym! at least Tenten is in here.

"Hey Sakura! You ready for dodge ball?"

"Not really Tenten how about I just hide behind you?"

"HA! I should have known. Sports definatly are not your thing"

"Hey Sakura, Tenten! Come be on me and Lee's team!"

"Okay Naruto!"

"Tenten why did you agree to that?!"

"Because we dont have a team! Now come on"

"Fine!"

"Alright listen up class! Is everyone hearing me?"

"Yes Gui Sensei"

"Today we are playing dodgeball. If you get out go sit downm against the wall"

Wow gym sucks. Tenten is really good at this kind of thing though. She lives for this class. I'll admit Naruto is pretty good at it to. Why is Lee screaming about "youth"? Anyways I like Shikamarus style. He walks up infront of the other team and lets them hit him so he can sit and sleep. I would do that to if these dodge balls didnt hurt so much.

"OWW!" Well atleast i got that over with. I'm gonna go sit down. Wow Tenten is really good. Shes getting everyone out!

_rrrrrrriiiiiiiiiinnnnnnngggggggg_

Yes! the days over!

"Bye Tenten!"

"Bye Sakura!"

Today sucked! Hopefully tomorow will be better...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto**

Oh my god I'm late! I'm soooo late! Ugh! And I was hopeing today would be a good day but here I am running down the steps trying to do my makeup and put on my school uniform at the same time while skiping breakfast because I'm LATE! Why did this have to happen today! I have 19 lates already and if I get 20 I get imediate detention! I was going to do something with my friends tonight! Ugh! Stupid door why wont you unlock! Finaly. Now if I run maby I can make it on time.. Better text Ino and tell her to tell Hinata and Tenten I'm late. Lets see... _Ino I'm running late. Yeah I know i'm probably gonna get stuck with detention! Anyways tell Tenten and Hinata I'll-_

"What the hell!"

gasps*

Oh my god who did I just run into and fall under? I'm afraid to look! Oh my God no way! SASUKE UCHIHA!

**Sasukes pov**

Oh god not her. Why did I have to fall on top of her. And why is she stareing at me like that? Oh shit! Her leg looks bad. "She could bleed out"

"What are you talking about?"

"You seriously haven't noticed the cut on your leg?" God how could you not notice?

"OH MY GOD! MY LEG!"

**Sakuras pov**

ugh! It hurts so bad! I wish Sasuke would move and give me some space!

"Could you please GET OFF ME?!"

"Hmph"

Well at least he got off of m- wait did he say I could bleed out? Oh no this is to much. Plus I skipped breakfast! Man my head is pounding. Oh no please don't pass out. Sasukes gonna hate me even more if I-

**Sasukes pov**

Did she really just black out? Should I leave her? No she really could bleed out. But then again why should I care? I shouldn't, but for some reason I do. I'll just carry her sence shes obviously not getting up anytime soon. Theres so much blood comeing out of her shin. I really need to pick up the pace. At least we arn't to far. The schools just right there. Whatever you do Sakura you better not die in my arms or something!

* * *

"Oh my! What on Earth happened?!"

"We ran into eachother and she cut her leg on the pavement."

"Why is she unconscious?"

"She fainted because of the blood" this school nurse freaks out to much. Its just a cut... but I do hope it's not serious. Wait what am I thinking?

"She's going to need stiches and fast. She needs to go to the hospital at once!"

"Well call an ambulence!" God why is she just standing there talking to me when she needs to be tending to

Sakura!

"Okay I know heres a pass. You ought to go to class"

"Whatever"

I'm never going to find my class. This school is huge. To big to memorize where my classes are I mean every hall looks the exact same. By the time I find it the bell will ring and I'll have to play this search and find game all over again. Not like it matters. I'm Sasuke Uchiha. If it wasn't for Uchiha Inc. most of these teachers wouldn't be employed.

Ugh whats wrong with me? Why am I so worried about Sakura? Shes never intrested me before. Maby I should have given her a chance the first time she asked me if we could do something back in 8th grade. Yeah I'll go visit her as soon as schools out.

* * *

**Authors note: Well heres the update! I know short chapter! The next one is going to be about Sasuke visiting her! Anyways thanks for takeing the time to read! R&R!**


End file.
